1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to optoelectronic packages, and more particularly to a small format optoelectronic package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optoelectronic devices such as optical transceivers are known in the art and include active optical devices or diode packages. Common diode packages include a metallic housing mounting a laser diode or LED for transmitting data and a photo diode for performing power monitoring, metal contact leads exiting from the diodes for connection to a power source, and a glass window opposed to the diode, through which the energy is transmitted.
Smaller format optoelectronic packages allow the devices into which the optoelectronic packages are placed to become smaller. Smaller optoelectronic packages allow for a higher density of data transmission in a given space. Currently, there is a great demand for smaller optoelectronic packages.
FIG. 5 is a perspective view of a small format optoelectronic package disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,331,992 B1, comprising a monitor diode 70, an optical diode 80, a base substrate 40, a holder 50, and a flex connector 60. The optoelectronic package includes the non-electrically conductive substrate 40 partially covered by an electrically conductive can (not shown). The non-electrically conductive substrate 40 has three through-holes 44(not shown), 45, 46 formed through a thickness of the non-electrically conductive substrate 40. The three through-holes are filled with an electrically conductive material so as to form three electrically conductive vias 44a (not shown) 45a, and 46a. A surface of the non-electrically conductive substrate 40 is organized into three regions (not labeled). The first and third regions have an electrically conductive plating material applied thereto. The optical diode 80 and monitor diode 70 are mounted on the conductive plating of the first region. First and second conductive leads 82, 72 are respectively electrically connected with conductive vias 46a, 45a by the first and second conductors 90, 100.
The optoelectronic package of FIG. 5 has a small diameter and good performance, however, with the increasing demand for packaging more circuits and components in a smaller space, an improved small format package is required.